Lo hice por tí (Divergente)
by Starsgames
Summary: Evette aún no ha cumplido la edad de hacer su prueba, pero otros si lo han hecho y esta nunca esperó que la nueva tanda de iniciados a Osadía fuera a remover sus cimientos. Sobre todo la presencia de un muy temperamental rubio. Esta obra se sitúa tres años antes del día de la elección de Tris, basada en cómo habría sido la de Cuatro y Eric hasta llegar al presente.


No era tarde, aunque no dudaba haberme despertado varias horas después de cuando solía hacerlo. Me puse lo primero que encontré por mi habitación, e ignorando si todo iba en conjunto avancé hasta la sala; sabiendo que llevaba los cordones de mis botas sin atar.

Saludé a Mary con un simple gesto de cabeza, y cogí sin reparo una pieza de fruta a su derecha. Necesitaba algo dulce para despejarme, aunque fuera a comer en breves.

—Hoy llegan los nuevos osados. Espero que no te dediques a asustarlos como hace medio año. —La mujer suspiró, recordando seguramente los incidentes del año pasado. No fue mi culpa que tuviera que sacarme de las garras de los líderes y vigilarme mientras hacía trabajos comunitarios por casi tirar a un iniciado por el Abismo. Él se lo buscó.

—Eso fue un desliz...

Aproveché que la mujer se separó de las sillas cerca de la encimera para subirme a una y atar así mis cordones.

—Ya, claro. Como todo lo que haces. —Sonreí sin una pizca de remordimiento. Recordaba perfectamente por qué colgué a aquel estúpido de Verdad hasta que se hizo pis en los pantalones. El muy idiota se creía con derecho de ensañarse con otros más jóvenes de la facción—. Menos mal que te toca a tí en la próxima tanda.

—Yo también te quiero.

Y sin mediar más palabras salí de mi casa, si es que alguna vez la sentiría así. Mis padres habían muerto hacía muchos años en una misión. El motivo, ni yo misma lo sabía. Según los líderes habían sido disparados por unos sin facción que acabaron en la cárcel; pero aquella burda explicación apenas me sirvió cuando cumplí los once. Qué decir ahora, cuando me quedaban pocos meses para elegir facción. Mis dieciséis se aproximaban, pero antes de mi turno otros chicos y chicas pasarían por semejante rito; y mientras tanto tendría que seguir viviendo con una mujer a la que le impusieron mi crianza.

Deambulé sin rumbo fijo entre los pasillos. El sonido metálico que producían mis pisadas al bajar rápidamente las escaleras llamó durante milésimas la atención de algunos osados que comían en el comedor. Entre el barullo distinguí una melena pelirroja; imposible de ocultar entre tanto negro.

—¡Liz! —La mencionada saltó en su sitio nada más sentir mis manos sobre su espalda. Al segundo, su puño se dirigió hacia mi rostro; pero pude esquivar el golpe a tiempo. Agarré su muñeca izquierda y logré inmovilizarla sobre la mesa.

Puede que no pesara mucho más que ella, pero la gravedad y nuestras posiciones me daban la ventaja.

—¡¿Qué quieres?! ¿Que me dé taquicardia? —Reí al ver el rostro enrojecido de mi pálida compañera de batallas. Ella siempre había sido mi amiga, y desde que tenía uso de razón se mantuvo a mi lado. Siempre.

—Mary dice que no puedo hacer de las mías esta vez. —Dibujé un muy evidente puchero en mi rostro, buscando una sonrisa por parte de Liz. Recibir una mueca de su parte no fue exactamente mi plan.

—Mary tiene cabeza... Tomando en cuenta que estamos en Osadía; y tú eres una loca. —Esta me agarró de las muñecas; justo por dónde yo la había sujetado a ella hacía instantes—. Prométeme que no vas a interaccionar con esta tanda. Nos queda muy poco para ser las siguientes, y no queremos ir con mala fama; ¿verdad?

Iba a contestar a la chica cuando la potente voz de un líder hizo eco en el lugar. Para cuando me di cuenta el comedor estaba repleto de personas, y en los andamios superiores de la gran sala una figura de tez oscura y semblante amenazador se erguía sobre todos nosotros: Max.

—Hoy recibimos con nosotros a quienes serán nuevos osados. Chicos y chicas que han decidido vivir la vida con energía; luchar y buscar la valentía ante todo. Ser los mejores y demostrarlo al mundo. —Todos, casi al unísono, levantamos el vaso que tuviéramos a mano; con un gesto en apariencias preparado, para dar la bienvenida a los nuevos iniciados.

Al instante las compuertas que nos separaban de aquellos chicos se abrieron, dando paso a nueve adolescentes bastante más coloridos que todo mi armario y el de media facción juntos.

—Hey, mueve esa cabezota tuya. Que no veo. —Me tiré sobre la espalda de Liz, haciendo que su espesa melena acabara sobre la mesa; y así mi vista se cruzara al momento con los recién llegados.

Cuatro ex-eruditos, otros tres chicos y dos chicas provenientes de Verdad y un único moreno vestido de gris. «Ese abnegado los tiene bien puestos... O está muy loco. Ambas opciones le valen aquí».

—¿Los has visto, Liz? —Golpeé a la chica en el hombro, mientras esta dirigía su mirada —como casi todo el lugar— al único chico proveniente de la facción abnegada.

—¿Que si he visto? Todos lo han visto. —Su mirada oscura se alzó en un intento de vislumbrar a los novatos entre los saltos y aspavientos de quienes se encontraban entre nosotros. En cuanto pudo me miró—. Y encima es guapo.

—¿Hablas del abnegado? —Esta asintió, y al momento quise golpearme el rostro con la bandeja de comida de Liz—. Chica, tú fíjate en todos. Esta tanda viene que flipas.

Nada más decir aquello los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron, buscando casi con más insistencia que antes la mirada de aquellos chicos. Un rubio de ojos azules fue el primero en ojear a su alrededor. Nuestras miradas se clavaron un instante, y pude verle mantenerse firme ante mi estatus superior de osada de nacimiento.

—Ese. —En lo que Liz me miraba yo señalé con disimulo al rubio, para recibir de la chica un gesto aprobatorio en un silbido carente de descaro.

—Bien osados. —Alzamos la cabeza de nuevo al volver a oír a nuestros líderes. Esta vez quien se encargaba de hablar era Zeke; un chico que recién había conseguido el puesto. A veces veía a su hermano pequeño deambular por los pasillos con sus amigas, así que no me resultaba tan amenazador como el líder que antes habló. O sea, Max—. Como ya saben, hoy comienzan las pruebas de entrada para todos. Esforzaos al máximo y haced enorgullecer a vuestra facción, Osadía, por sus méritos y logros. Y, ahora sí; disfrutad la comida.

Todo el lugar rugió en aplausos una vez más. Fue entonces cuando aproveché, como otros que recién llegaban, para coger mi desayuno. Apenas tenía un bol de cereales y leche, junto unas rebanadas de pan y algo de mantequilla en mi bandeja cuando un cuerpo golpeó con mi hombro. No me desestabilizó, pero el insulto salió solo de mis labios.

—¡¿Es que no sabes andar en condiciones, idiota?! —Frente a mí estaba Lucy McMillan, una rubia muy estúpida y muy gallina. Pero sobre todo la mascota de quien menos quería ver ese día.

—¿Qué pasa Evette, no viene contigo tu amiga zanahoria? ¿Es que se ha dado cuenta de que está mejor con el resto de verduras que con una paria como tú?

Y ahí estaba el origen de mi sufrimiento, Nathan Lane. Quizás, el más gilipollas de toda la facción; un puesti importante siendo que no me equivocada si nos calculaba en más de tres mil osados.

—Mira Nathan, creo que aún no te has dado cuenta, pero si hace falta lo aclaro. —Me acerqué sin una pizca de congoja, manteniendo mi mirada contra la suya marrón—. Métete conmigo todo lo que quieras, pero dices algo más de Liz y te parto la cara.

—Uy, la huérfana se rebela. —El chico, ni corto ni perezoso golpeó mi bandeja; haciendo que todo su contenido cayera sobre mi ropa. Puede que fuera negra, pero las manchas de mantequilla en los pantalones y mi camiseta empapada de leche se veían a la perfección—. Eh, eh. Está bien que comas; pero no te pases, que ya sabemos lo que te pasa después. Cerdito.

No pude más. Me lancé sobre el chico en cuanto esté mencionó aquella palabra. Pude esquivar el codazo que me dirigía al estómago, y en su lugar le acerté un gancho en la mandíbula. La satisfacción me recorrió en cuanto le vi escupir sangre. Yo era más rápida, así que antes de que pudiera acertarme le esquivé; y sabiendo perfectamente qué movimiento debía realizar agarré su brazo y lo doblé. Pude oír un quejido de dolor instantáneo de su parte, así que pateé sus piernas y le dejé arrodillado en el suelo.

—Vuelve con otra gilipollez de esas y no lo cuentas. —Le cogí el pelo que tenía arreglado en una pequeña coleta castaña—. Por si no lo sabías, soy muy lista; y seguro que puedo esconder un cuerpo como el tuyo. ¿Crees que colaría un suicidio por exceso de idiotez?

—Vete a la mierda White.

Le solté sin miramientos, dejando que se comiera "suavemente" el suelo de cemento. A mi alrededor ya se habían acumulado algunas personas animando la pelea; y fueron estos quienes recogieron al idiota y lo llevaron a la enfermería.

En Osadía nadie mira a los ojos a una persona que acaba de pegarle una paliza a otra, pero había algunos que aún no sabían eso.

—¿Y vosotros que mierda miráis? —Me quité algunos mechones claros que tenía frente a mi cara, recogiéndolos tras mi oreja junto al resto de mi melena castaña.

—¿Aquí son todas las chicas así de simpáticas? —Miré con los ojos muy abiertos al rubio erudito con el que había cruzado miradas antes.

—Creo que ya sé por qué te fuiste de erudición. —Este esperó a mi respuesta, y cerca de él; el tío de abnegación parecía muy interesado en la conversación—. Por idiota.

Oí los típicos gritos de adolescente y vi como zarandeaban al rubio por haber recibido semejante respuesta. No pretendía continuar la conversación, pero este no parecía tener la misma intención.

—Vale, vale. Mea culpa. —Este alzó las manos con una sonrisa ladeada que se me pegó sin yo querer—. ¿Tregua? Ah, bueno, y me presento. Soy Eric Coulter.

Asentí agarrando la mano que me tendía. Me iba a presentar únicamente al rubio, pero viendo que éramos observados por toda la mesa aproveché la situación.

—Yo soy Evette White. Bienvenidos a todos a Osadía. —Me solté y eché una mirada rápida a todos, posándola un segundo sobre el moreno—. Suerte, a ver si tenéis lo que hay que tener. Cualquier cosa me podéis encontrar en el salón de tatuajes.

Oí los asentimientos de algunos, pero no me giré para ver quiénes habían hecho el sonido. Lo único que quería era volver a mi habitación, quitarme la ropa y no salir en todo el puto día.


End file.
